Begin Again
by bushy-haired ferret
Summary: Set after the war, Hermione was not particularly happy being assigned to her new client. Especially if the client was her nightmare all through Hogwarts years. Can the new Malfoy surpassed her vision of the ferret?


AN

This is my very first time to share anything stories that I wrote, so please, pretty please, bare with me Don't forget to leave a review of how do you see this story or just to tell me what a bad story this is lol. I take everything you'd throw at me.

Disclaimer: Our Queen Rowling owns the characters, I just get to play with them.

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Hermione knew that she should have said something when her boss assigned her on this assignment. Why he decided to accept _this_ client in the first place didn't sit right with her mind either. She knew that the war was far behind but there were just some things that one couldn't forget easily. Moreover, she could say that she did more than just fought in that particular war.

She sighed.

Decided that she just had to deal with it, Hermione took all her equipments she always take whenever she had to make an assesment. She also made sure to bring her bag in case the assesment took longer than she predicted so she would gone straight home after it. Certain that she didn't forget anything, Hermione closed the door to her office and began to make her way outside the building to apparate.

It's been two years, three months, and eleven days since she's been working on this firm. Not that she was counting or anything. Her two bestfriends initially didn't know what to do after the war ended. They assumed that things would fall in place once the was over. It took them three-long-quidditch-matches-that-eventually-turned-into-boring-ones-filled months before Harry and Ron decided to join in the Ministry. Harry applied - _not that he needed to_ \- for a placement in the Auror office, while Ron thought he would try joining the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Unlike them, she didn't want to just sit around and ponder things. She immediately got out and started as an intern at Department of Magical Law Enforcementt as soon as the war over. It took changing two more jobs until she finally felt in tune with her job now.

As she arrived at the apparition point, the watch on her right wrist showed her it was twenty past two. _Ten minutes before the appointment._ She soon began appariting and not long arrived at her client's house. Manor if you wish to call it. Not far in front of her, the gate stood tall nearly three times her height. Walking to it, the gate slowly opened as she got near. Between the gate and the house, a beautiful garden spreaded out and parted out in the middle to form a path. Down the path she went, she felt something she knew she shouldn't feel when one was around a beautiful garden like it. The garden actually gave out an eerie feeling.

Standing on the porch, she didn't know whether to knock or just call out her client. She knew calling out would be kind of rude, after all her client _was_ rude in all those years. Before she had the chance to knock, the door striked open revealing a tall and lean figure in front of her. The only thing that let her know that it was indeed her client was the unruly platinum hair on top of the figure. Making himself visible to her, he stepped forward to greet her. If you could call it a greeting.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous know-it-all."

Surpised didn't begin to cover her feeling when she first acknowledged his appearance. Grey eyes, sharp jaws, and let's not forget the unruly hair. The man in front of her was far from the boy she remembered. Her head didn't even reach his neck. The lanky figure was now replaced with the lean and broad shoulders. The smell emitted from him was almost, _soothing._ Hermione probably wouldn't give out a response from the man if he didn't snap his fingers in front of her face.

Coming out of the dazzling moment she then replied, "Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, I was just asking myself how could the golden girl of the trio looked dumbstrucked. Probably because of my good look anyway." said Draco while arching his right eyebrows.

"Excuse me!" she said exasperated.

Looking at the smirk that formed on her client's face, Hermione realized that her client was just being a prick. Hermione quickly composed herself, hoping that she just wanted to be over with the day.

"Look here, Malfoy. Why don't we just get down to business so I can make myself scarce from your supposedly manor." Said Hermione never taking her eyes off off his.

Malfoy's face turned stoic. His earlier playful look gone from his eyes. Eyes that previously looked calm now filled with irritation. His hand – the one not holding the door- clenched into a fist.

"Business, you say? Wonderful, Granger. Can't wait to work with _you_." Not giving Hermione time to reply, Malfoy turned back and walked further into the manor and left the door ajar.

Knowing that she won't get anything if she said anything, Hermione decided to stepped inside and just follow Malfoy into the manor. She knew that getting assigned with this particular client would not be a smooth thing, but to start bantering at the moment of first meeting was just too much. Too caught up in her own mind, Hermione didn't realize that Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

 _Great, now I don't even know where he went. What a day._


End file.
